This invention relates generally to improvements in a vending control system and more particularly to a torque-limiting clutch assembly for a vending control system.
The use and operation of a torque-limiting clutch assembly in a vending control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,357. When an overload has occured and the torque-limiting clutch has allowed relative rotative movement between the motor cam and load cam, it is necessary when resetting the cam that the load cam be manually turned. It is therefore important to provide for as little friction and binding as possible between the motor cam and load cam to allow for manual turning of the load cam relative to the motor cam.